Holy April Fool's Day, Batman!
by DarkScales
Summary: Roy, Dick, and Wally decide to have some April Fool's Day fun in the Watchtower. Involves hot pink glitter and Batman in a bunny suit. Hopefully funny, takes place before the series starts.


**Hi guys! This is the first story I've ever published, so please tell me how you feel about it. I was going for humor, but if it totally sucked, please let me know! Thanks!**

**-DarkScales**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, DC does**

* * *

Dick: Age 10

Wally: Age 12

Roy: Age 15

"Dude, Rob! Where do you get this stuff?!" Kid Flash asked the young acrobat, who merely grinned mischievously and replied, "Trade secret."

"Guys, are you sure this is a good idea? Ollie's gonna kill me when he finds out..." Speedy groaned, muttering the last part to himself.

"Oh relax, it's fine. Besides, it's April Fool's Day, so they can't get mad at us! It's foolproof!"

"If you say so, Rob."

"And when am I ever wrong?" The Boy Wonder asked playfully, assembling what looked like a mixture between a pillow, a ball of hot pink glitter, and superglue.

"Well, what about the 'bunny ray incident'? If I recall correctly..." Kid Flash drawled, making air quotes with his fingers.

"I-I thought we agreed to never speak of that again!" Robin sputtered, his face bright red. The two redheads snickered at the memory of Robin, half of the Dynamic Duo, protege of the Batman, as a cute and fluffy pink bunny. As for how that situation came about... well, let's just say that the three are now banned from the trophy room. Forever.

"Besides, this'll totally work. All we have to do is hide in the vents and drop it on whoever comes by. Could you image Superman with glitter all over his uniform? It'll be hilarious, trust me!"

* * *

_I am never trusting that little troll with glitter ever again._ Speedy thought as he dashed down the hall, pursued by many angry Leaguers. Robin was laughing his head off as he shimmied up an air vent, while Kid Flash ran around the Watchtower from his furious (and glittery hot pink) uncle. The archer quickly followed the younger boy, and the angry superheroes were too large to fit.

"Oh, geez, that was close." He panted, leaning against the walls. Robin was crawling through ahead of him, typing on his glove computer. It was a recent addition as a gift from Batman for his birthday, and was being put to full use hacking the speakers so that the speakers would all play Call Me Maybe on loop until he stopped it.

"Whoa!" Robin jerked and hastily backtracked, just barely avoiding the glowing green hand coming out of the vent's cover. It seemed that Green Lantern had picked the wrong day to come back to Earth and was not happy about the addition to his wardrobe, which had yellow quartz mixed in so he couldn't use his ring to clear it off- he had to pick out every single feather and glittery sequin by hand.

"Uh, Rob? Something tells me it's time to leave. Like, now." Speedy said nervously, observing the way the construct was getting closer and closer. Robin looked over at it and chuckled nervously, muttering something in Romanian that Speedy didn't understand. "Say again?" He asked.

"I said, you're right. Come on, this way leads to the cafeteria, and I've got some slime-colored edible dye just for the occasion." He said, crawling through a tunnel on his hands and knees. The redheaded archer sighed, but followed his little brother with a slight smirk on his face.

* * *

"Dude, Uncle Barry! I said I was sorry!" Kid Flash cried, dashing through the Watchtower with his angry uncle hot on his heels- almost literally.

"Wally! My suit is hot pink and glittering! You're SO going to be grounded when we get home!" Flash yelled at his nephew, leaving a trail of glitter and all things pink and sparkly behind him.

"You can't ground me! You're not my dad!" Kid Flash yelled back gleefully, forgetting to look where he was going. He did, however realize how important it was to look where he was putting his feet when he skidded on a cluster of marbles, straight into Batman- only he wasn't Batman anymore. Now, he was Bunnyman. The Dark Knight's uniform had been completely modified to look like a giant pink rabbit costume, complete with large pink bunny ears and a fluffy white tail. The sight was so absurd that both Kid Flash and his mentor burst out laughing, making Batma- sorry, _Bunnyman_, scowl and tighten his grip on Kid Flash's arm. The speedster yelped and immediately stopping laughing, rubbing his arm dramatically and mock-glaring at Bunnyman.

"Dude, Bats! They really got you this time?! That's just hilarious!" Flash, cried, practically rolling on the floor with laughter. Bunnyman growled and cranked up the Bat- no, _Bunny_glare to the point where Flash was close to peeing his pants.

"Okay, okay, shutting up now." He whimpered, high-tailing it out of there and getting as far away as possible from the angry Bunnyman.

Who ever said that bunnies would be a good addition to Batman's suit (*coughcough ROBIN/SPEEDY/KF coughcough*) was dead. Don't you feel sorry for them?

* * *

"Dude! That was the best April Fool's Day EVER!" Kid Flash cried, punching the air enthusiastically. The mop in his hand splashed water everywhere, soaking the other two boys.

"What the heck, KF? Now I've got water in my eyes..." Robin grumbled, dropping his sponge and rubbing at his mask.

"Oh, sorry Rob. You okay? That was soapy wa-" Suddenly the young redhead was sopping wet, with soap suds in his hair and water running in little rivulets down his goggles. He stood there for a moment, stunned, while the archer and the acrobat convulsed with laughter in front of him. Batman had told them to clean up every bit of the mess the three had made as their punishment, but now it looked like they were going to need a punishment for their punishment if Kid Flash took the bait.

"Dude, it is so on!" He cried, grabbing a nearby bucket of water and throwing it at Robin. Yup, he took it hook, line, and sinker. The Boy Wonder ducked and it hit Speedy full in the face, whose eyes were luckily protected from the soapy water by his waterproof mask. He sputtered for a second before grinning evilly and chucking his wet rag at Kid Flash and his second one at Robin, which started a full-out war.

* * *

Bunnyman, now back to being Batman, just sighed and shook his head fondly as he watched the boys' antics on the security feeds in front of him.

_Well, it is April Fool's Day, after all. And at least they're happy. Well, at least Dick is happy._ He thought, a small smile flickering about his lips. Green Arrow, who had ducked in to talk to him about Speedy's, ah, pranks, thought he saw the Batman actually smile for a second. But then it was gone, and the Emerald Archer dismissed it as a mere trick of the light. After all, Batman _never_ smiled. Like, never. Unless, of course, he had been hit by Joker's laughing gas.

Comics**Wikipedia:** Comics is a medium of expression in which images, often incorporating text, convey information such as narratives. 


End file.
